Eridia Wiki
This wiki is still under development, not all pages may be available or working properly. If you have an idea for something awesome to put in the game, feel free to post it on the Forum. Welcome to Eridia, a massive online adventure game Eridia is an open-world MMORPG, inspired by World of Warcraft, Skyrim, No Man's Sky and Minecraft. Eridia is currently still in development. Gameplay involves exploring the Planet of Eridia while completing quests and founding villages and traderoutes. The in-game world is procedurally generated, which allows for a very large open world. This system is also used in No Man's Sky. The main aspect of the game is exploring. Only a small part of the world is explored when the game starts, the key to succes is exploring the world to find new species and resources. At the start of the game, only a few races will be available to play as, but every time a new race is discovered it will be available for every player. Resources and minerals are area specific, which means that a lot of money and reputation can be earned by selling exclusive resources and materials. Eridia is currently still a concept in early development. Since the game includes a large world to play in, community contributions such as creatures, quests, NPCs, in-game systems, geographical areas, kingdoms and cities are welcome. The planet Eridia Eridia, also known as the New Planet, is the second planet from the star Sirath, often referred to as the Sun. It's the only planet in the solar system that currently supports life. It is home to thousands of species, including the Humans, Traemen, Krytelt and Draken, who depend upon it's biosphere and minerals. Of Eridia's population is currently not much information available, since only a small part of the world is explored. Most species interact through messenging, conflict, travel and trade. Eridia was formed about 3.2 billion years ago, when the ice comet Jezebel crashed into the planet Irvine. Irvine was before this impact unhabitable, since this planet had no water or atmosphere. Upon impact, the planet fell apart, and the scattered matter later merged into the planet Eridia, that now supports life due to it's large amount of water. Within it's first 2 billion years, life appeared in it's oceans, affecting the atmosphere and surface. This life later evolved into species that are aible to live on land, in the water and in the sky. Several species developed a trend toward larger, more complex brains and societies. Latest activity Game Content Main Goals and Objectives: * Trading and Traderoutes * Exploring and Traveling * Hunting * Crafting * PvP * PvE * Character Creation * Leveling * Dungeons * Creation of Villages, Cities and Kingdoms * Investing The Planet: * Plant Species * Animal Species * Races * Continents and Oceans * Kingdoms and Cities * Legends * Religions * Conflicts and Alliances In-Game Objects: * Weapons * Tools * Transport * Clothing and Armour * Technology * Food Other Game Info: * General User Interface (GUI) * Versions and Updates * Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) * Soundtrack Category:Browse __FORCETOC__